The Closet
by fgndghnghn
Summary: After Renee left, Charlie becomes abusive. Bella's devastated but that's not the end of it. BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for this and all the other chapters: I do not own twilight and all the other stuff... =P**

Chapter 1 - The Closet

"Crash!" the sound of the plate smashing onto the ground reverberated throughout the house. "Shit!" I mentally cussed. Even before I had time to react, there was a hard smack on the back of my head and I was on the floor. The fragments of the plate pierced my skin. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming. He wouldn't like that.

"You're useless! Just like your mother! Can't you do anything right?" he yelled as he kicked my abdomen. Another sharp pain. "I'm sorry daddy! I won't do it again!" I choked out which he replied with another kick to my face. My vision was blurring. "I'm not your father! I told you to call me sir!" his voice was now distant. "So, you like breaking my plates huh?" he said with an evil smirk. I didn't like where this was going. He grabbed more plates that I had just washed and dropped it on me one by one.

I shut my eyes and imagined myself in a happier place. Hopefully it will dull the pain. I saw myself back in the old times where laughter and joy filled my home. My mom was with us back then and my dad wasn't mean. We were the perfect family until she left us for some man she met on a business trip.

"No! Don't leave me in here!" I screeched as he yanked my arm and tossed me into the wretched closet like I'm some rag doll. "This is what you get for disobeying me!" he finished, with a laughter that made me shudder. After the door was shut, the little light that filtered through from underneath the door soon disappeared. He must have covered it with a cloth. This wasn't new to me at all. I was locked in here every time I made a mistake. Even for calling him daddy. I groaned as I felt the pain from his beatings. Hot liquid was seeping all over me. I remained on the floor letting the ache take over my body.

The closet was empty, completely black. It frightened me. The air was stagnant. Deafening silence rang across the dark. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything. Traitor tears rolled down my cheeks as I sniffled. I was a black hole in this stupid closet. Nothingness in a void of nothingness. All I could do now was wait. Wait for that monster to free me from this emptiness but what's the use? I'll only wish to be back in here again.

I remembered how my father would scare away monsters from my bedroom at night.

"_Alright Bells, close your eyes and when I count to five, all the big scary monsters in your room will be gone." he said softly._

"_Even the small ones daddy?" I asked._

"_Yup. Even the small ones!"_

_Satisfied, I scrunched my eyes shut._

"_One." Came a gentle whisper._

"_Two." I held my breath._

"_Three." My father was chuckling now._

"_Four." I let a nervous giggle escape._

"_Five!" _

_We both burst out laughing as he assaulted me with tickles. After we calmed down, he tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead. _

"_Goodnight my angel."_

I missed him. I missed the man whom I once called daddy. I used to look up to him. He was my role model. I smiled slightly, reminiscing. Closing my eyes, "one…two…three…four.." my hoarse whisper sounded strangled. I squeezed my eyes tighter as more tears fell. "Five" I said a little more forcefully.

The silence hit me with a pang. It seemed louder and harsher than ever before. Not being able to stop myself anymore, I sobbed against the cool tile floor, letting all my emotions out. What had I expected? My father hugging me and telling me everything was going to be alright? I felt so dumb. Then I heard them. His footsteps. Could it be? Hope started to build inside of me. Did it work?

The door flew open. The light burnt my eyes but I quickly adjusted to it. There he stood. His face was contorted in utter rage while he grit his teeth. In his hands, he held a beer bottle.

"What did I say about crying?"

**AN - So how was the chapter? Did you like it? Review?! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Cullens

Today seemed like any other day. I woke up and opened the closet door. My father unlocks it before he leaves for work in the morning. That douche is actually the chief of police. Outside, he acts like he's the best dad in world. It frustrates me to no end and people definitely won't believe me if I told on him.

Sighing, I went into the shower and washed off all the dried blood. There were marks all over my body. I'm pretty sure that I had a few broken bones. Great, I guess I'll be wearing a hoodie again. It was the only way to cover all the marks. I limbed my way to the kitchen after getting dressed and found some stale bread which I swallowed hungrily. The only time I ate was when he was out and if there was some leftover food from the day before. I was never given money. When I tried to talk to him about getting a job, he slapped me. So that was out of the question.

In school, I didn't really have friends because I refused to talk to any of them. They would just hurt me like Charlie did and I knew it. Plus, they all thought I was emo. The teachers had asked me if there was something wrong but I just denied. Charlie had warned me about telling people about his rampage at home. To say I was afraid about what he might do to me was an understatement.

Finally I reached my school. I had hobbled the whole way here. I quickly got to class wanting to avoid the stares people gave me. When my classmates asked why I was always limping I simply told them I was clumsy.

Lessons were a blur. I didn't really pay much attention. The teachers never called on me anyway. Soon it was recess. When I walked through the cafeteria doors, everyone stopped talking and turned in my direction. "What the…Well this is new..", I thought. Then I turned around and my jaw literally dropped. They were gorgeous.

One of them was burly and was like a giant teddy bear when he smiled, showing his dimples.

The other one was short with jet black hair that was spiked in all directions. She was beautiful and wore designer clothes. She was more of a pixie.

The last one made my heart stop and then beat so fast I thought I was having a heart attack. His hair was in a casual disarray. It was copper-ish and it looked so soft I wanted to run my hand through it. His features were angular and his lips seemed to coax me to kiss him. I had to mentally stop myself from doing anything stupid. Eventually our eyes met and my breath caught in my throat. They were the most magnificent emerald I've ever seen. There were tiny specks of gold in them too. I almost drowned in those delicious pools, unable to look away.

Unfortunately or fortunately, I had to break eye contact with the greek god as the pixie skipped forward and gave me a hug. Ouch, I winced as she pressed against my sore wounds.

The pixie giggled and said, "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen and we're new here! I know we're going to be great friends!"

Her voice was like wind chimes. I nodded and murmured, "Bella".

The burly one guffawed. "You're going to scare the poor girl Alice."

"Oh and I'm Emmett and this is Edward" he said turning to me.

Edward.. huh. Weird name. "I can introduce myself Emmett thank you very much" he replied. His voice was velvet. It soothed me effortlessly. He offered to shake my hand but I flinched away and he instantly dropped his hand. Hey, you can't blame me for being scared. I've been abused since I was 6 years old. It's been 10 years . Nothing has changed.

Alice, as though she hadn't witnessed my discomfort, asked where I usually sat so I pointed to the empty table at the back of the cafeteria. She gave me a weird look but just bounded forward, pulling me along. We settled down and I noticed that the whole cafeteria was silent. They were all staring at us and had been watching our exchange all along. Emmett who noticed this too, said, "Man, all this people really need to mind their own damn business!" Everyone looked away in a flash and there was a hum of noise as they talked about the new piece of gossip.

I must've have been really out of it to not realize that we had new students. Beautiful ones at that. Alice talked about going shopping and some slumber party but I politely refused. No way in hell Charlie was going to let me out of the house. I tried not to look at Adonis a.k.a Edward at all because I'll be mortified if he caught me drooling. They would think I'm some creep. Whoa Bella! Since when did I bother about what people thought about me?

"I'm hungry. I'm going to grab something to eat. You guys want anything?" Emmett asked. Alice asked for a salad and Edward remained quiet.

"How about you Bella?" I felt myself blush and shook my head quickly. "Why not?" Alice blurted out.

"I'm not that hungry." I said and looked away hoping they would drop it and they did.

"Look, I don't think you should be associating with me if you want to have a social life in this school. I'm an outcast here." I mumbled.

Edward looked furious that I had said that. "We don't care. We like you and we couldn't care less about our social life." The other two nodded along fervently and gave me a genuine smile.

I was ecstatic but i knew this friendship wouldn't last. They might find out about my father and I couldn't let that happen.

I didn't have any other lessons with the Cullens that day so I was bored again but everyone was still buzzing about them.

During English, I heard Jessica whisper, "What do they see in that Swan girl anyway. She's just some emo freak!"

I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt.

Once school ended, I rushed home as quickly as possible. Charlie hates it when dinner hasn't been cooked for him and that would mean another round in the closet. However, I was actually looking forward to school tomorrow. A smile graced my lips has I thought about seeing Edward and the other Cullens again.

When I arrived at my house, I was practically skipping, or at least trying to skip with a limp leg. I immediately stopped when i saw his cruiser parked outside. Charlie's probably pissed. Oh joy.

**AN - Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Missing

Well here I am. In the closet again. It wasn't as bad as I thought. A few objects were thrown at me and a few hits here and there. It was ok…. Oh who am I kidding? He was freaking mad and just went berserk! He was mumbling about me coming late, then some useless students going missing and they put him on the case. Students going missing? That was really odd. Forks had a low crime rate due to the fact that it was such a small town. Who in their right mind would think of doing anything? Maybe I'll find out tomorrow.

Slowly my mind shifted to Edward. It made my whole body tingle just thinking about him but he could never like me. I'm just plain and boring. He was the exact opposite. He was so interesting, so clever, so handsome, so…so… Edward. It had been a month since the Cullens moved here. My life was rapidly changing. I used to hate school but it was my only place to escape and now, the Cullens just made it a hell lot better. They made me laugh so much my sides hurt and they gave me a reason to get out of that dark closet.

Alice had wasted no time in getting to know Jasper who was in the football team. The first thing she said to him was, "I've been waiting a long time for you." and Jasper apologized, kissing her. Just like that! She told me about her first date with him and how she was falling in love with Jasper. I was touched that she shared things like this with me. She was really becoming my best friend. Also, she had this crazy thing where she could "predict" the future. I learnt never to bet against her.

Emmett was being the usual goofball, doing silly stuff like sticking carrots up his nose. That still cracks me up. Rosalie, who's a cheerleader, seemed to have taken a liking to him. She was tall, blonde and beautiful. However, she wasn't your normal stereotypical blonde. No, she was sarcastic, funny and had the top grades in her classes. I actually enjoy her company.

It was recess again and I was sitting across Edward, stealing some food off his tray. He just smirked at me, slapping my hand away. Edward and I have gotten really close and he was my other best friend. He had girls swooning over him and even worshipped the ground he walked on but he didn't give any of them a second glance. I couldn't blame those girls. I mean he is gorgeous. Shit I'm drooling again, I thought and looked away. I felt bad not telling him about Charlie or what happened at home. Edward had shared his past with me and told me stories from his childhood.

Obviously my newly found friends had noticed my scars and bruises but they didn't say anything, probably thinking I was a klutz. It's not that I didn't trust any of them. It's just that I was sure they would drag me to the police if they found out and Charlie is the police. It wasn't going to work out.

Speaking of Charlie…"Hey guys, did you hear about some students who went missing?" I wouldn't know if anyone went missing in this school because I didn't know half of these people and my school only has about 300 students.

Jasper was the first one to speak. "Yea! I heard my parents talking about it. It's these guys, one of them is Mike I think. They came to visit their parents from college and just disappeared. I don't remember who the other one is though."

I saw Rosalie grimace, "Ew. Mike used to be my senior and he kept asking me out for a whole year. He wouldn't leave me alone." Emmett immediately straightened and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Well I hope more students don't go missing." Edward spoke, looking straight at me. I couldn't decipher that look.

Everyone agreed with Edward, all of them went deep in thought. Alice was oddly quiet the whole time, her eyes darker than usual.

I knew something bad was going to happen and it definitely isn't Charlie.

**AN - Ok so I know there's alot of other stories about Bella being abused and stuff like that so I tried to put a twist to the story. I hope you liked it? Review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Death

Hiking? They wanted me to go hiking? They must be crazy! I tried to refuse, but who could resist both Alice's and Edward's puppy dog eyes? I grudgingly agreed and lied to Charlie about having some after school activities.

Of cause Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett tagged along as well. Even though my whole body hurt so much that I winced on every step, I liked being with these people, my friends. Edward saw that I was hurting and quickly supported my whole weight as we continued the hike. I breathed in his scent , almost fainting. Someone who has been hiking this long shouldn't smell that good.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I almost had a whiplash, spinning around to see where that sultry voice had come from. A woman with curly red hair was there leaning against a tree. She was amazingly stunning with long red hair that flared around her. Her skin was flawless and pale. Was it sparkling? She could give Rosalie a run for her money. Wait..her eyes..They were blood red.

I opened my mouth ready to scream or do something but she was inches away from me. "No one's going to hear you little girl."

Edward pushed me back, "Stay away from her" he snarled. "My…aren't you a fierce one. I think Daniel might be right about you. You are a special one."

Then without warning, She sank her teeth into the side of Edward's neck. What? What's going…

Out of nowhere, there was a sharp stab on my neck too. FUCK. A fire erupted starting from my neck engulfing my body in flames. Pain coursed through veins. I trashed around on the ground, my head all in a fuzz. I heard my friends yell all around me. She must have gotten them too. Damn it.

"Make the fire stop! Please, just kill me!" I yelped no longer able to take the pain.

"Oh but what fun would that be?" The woman purred into my ears.

My heart was hammering against my ribcage like it was on hyperdrive. Save me please. Someone. Anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Awakening

Where am I? Is this heaven? I can't open my eyes. Thankfully the fire had died down. Now it's only a numb pain at the back of my throat. I could easily ignore it. I think I might have been moved from wherever I was. What time is it? It feels like a year has passed. Are my friends ok? Who was that woman?

I was beginning to feel antsy. I couldn't move from this spot. URGH… If this is heaven then I want my money back. It sucks. "It's about time. They should wake up soon" I heard a man's voice that was smooth and velvety. I still prefer Edward's voice though. Ahh…Edward. Is he in heaven too? The woman got him right?

"You can open your eyes now, Isabella." How'd he know my name? Now that he mentioned it, I could feel my arms and legs again. My eyes flew open instantly and saw an angel standing before me. Hey it is heaven! I looked around and saw my friends laying on the ground slowly moving, opening their eyes. They were all blood red like the woman's eyes.

All of them looked different. Even more perfect if that was even possible. Especially Edward. He was perfection personified. I blushed as he stared at me. My mind wandered to my eyesight which seemed to have improved ten folds. I could see dust particles floating around. Wow. I must have been blind before. I could see everything clearly. I refocused on my friends who also must have discovered the perks of heaven as they looked at everything in wonder. This didn't look like heaven though. It looked like an old house that had been abandoned centuries ago.

The woman from before stood at the doorway smiling smugly. "Daniel give them the run down of everything I'm going to check on the others." The angel, apparently his name was Daniel nodded and cleared his throat grabbing all of our attention. From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward frowning, like he had a headache. Hmm.. I felt absolutely fine. Come to think of it, all my bruises had been healed and now I had flawless skin too.

Then Daniel spoke, "I know this is all new to you but we have to do this quickly. We don't have much time. You guys have been changed to vampires." He said it like he was talking about the weather. We all looked at him, bewildered. Was this guy insane?! Vampires don't exist! "That's ridiculous! Is this some kind of joke?" He smiled sadly and shook his head, handing me a mirror. Perplexed, I looked into it and gasped. That woman staring back at me couldn't possibly be me. She had gorgeous chesnut hair that hung in loose curls which framed her heart shaped face perfectly and curves in her body that I never had. However, her eyes weren't red like the others. They were like pools of chocolate that shone in amazement.

My eyes…They're not red..

"Yes. You seem to be the only one. You might have great powers." Daniel said wistfully as though reading my thoughts.

Looking at our confused faces, he continued..

* * *

So Daniel, explained to us everything about vampires. Eventually we believed him. Edward was the first. He didn't talk at all. He just observed all of us but looked slightly frustrated when he glanced at me. What did I do?

Daniel also told us that the woman from before was Victoria. She was planning on taking out the Volturi because they killed her mate. We were all outraged at this. She took away our lives and gave us this woebegone life just for revenge? What the fuck?( I can't really complain. This life was probably better than living in a closet, constantly getting beat up by Charlie.) She must be mentally unstable! He also said that she wanted vampires to rule the world or some shit. I would have left when I had the chance but I knew I was "hungry" as Daniel called it. I might harm some other innocent people and I wasn't going to do that.

No one dared to talk. If we planned our escape now, Victoria was sure to hear with her super vampire ears. They were going to take us hunting soon. I guess we could plan then. They told us to survive on animal blood for now if we hunted on humans half the town would be gone. The Volturi might come to investigate.

So that's where all the missing students went. About 10 were already gone before we were changed.

"Why Forks!? Why us?" Rosalie asked harshly.

"Forks was where James lived his whole life and was killed here. Victoria thought it would be appropriate" Daniel said darkly. James was actually a human when Victoria fell in love with him. He knew too much about vampires so the Volturi ripped him to shreds. Now their building a freaking vampire army?! "The reason why we chose you is because I've observed everyone in this town and you people are the most promising. All of you probably have a power. We'll develop it later."

It's official. They were completely nuts.

"We don't want to live in secret anymore. Why should the vampires go in hiding when we're so much stronger than those pesky humans? We shouldn't be afraid at all!" Daniel continued. It obviously was a sore topic.

"Their back. We can go hunting now." He said guiding us out into the forest that was beside the run down house.

"Why can't we meet the others?" Jasper inquired. Yea..Why couldn't we meet them? We were all vampires anyway.

"You'll meet them after hunting. We're afraid you guys might attack them. All of you are stronger since your newborns" Daniel replied.

"Psssh! I couldn't hurt a fly!" Emmett chortled. "See?" He then punched a tree lightly which burst into a million splinters. "Oh."

Daniel chuckled and brought us deeper into the forest.

**AN- LaLaLaLa...It'll be great if you guys reviewed? =D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Rendezvous 

After Daniel went through the basics of hunting and we got the hang of it, he went off further into the forest. Slowly we drifted away as well. Emmett was giving us some "subtle" hand actions. We rolled our eyes at him. Once we decided we were far enough, everyone burst out talking at the same time.

"QUIET!" Alice yelled. Wow she looked fierce and Jasper looked turned on.

"If we want to plan this we have to take turns talking" she said slowly like we were ten year olds.

"I think they're crazed freaks and we should run away now." Rosalie said while looking at her nails.

"I can read minds. I think that's my power but I can't read Bella's mind." Edward said. So that was what the look was about.

"Maybe that's my power? Some sort of shield thingy?" I wondered aloud.

"So you read their minds? You saw what they were planning?" Jasper asked.

"Yea..they were telling us the truth but when he thought about the "others" I saw our parents..They looked like vampires." He told us sadly.

"Shit what was that? It was like I could feel your sadness!" Jasper yelped.

"Wow another power." I exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! Jasper's the emo vampire!" Emmett snorted which was followed by a loud thud.

Rosalie apparently hit him on his head and everyone laughed.

"This blows I don't have a power!" Alice said stomping her feet.

"Well that's not the problem now. I think we should go back first and see if our parents are really there. Then we could make our escape together. There's only 2 of them and 8 of us!" Emmett proclaimed pretending to be a professor.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said Emmett!" Edward chortled.

"So since Edward can read our minds we can all communicate with him. This should make stuff easier right?" Everyone nodded at that.

"Operation escape-from-deranged-vampires commences now!" Emmett shouted charging forward.

"Wrong way Emmett."

"Oh."

**AN - i know pretty short chapter..i hope the next chapter will be longer XP If you review you'll get more presents from santa claus! XDDDD **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Reunion

On our way back to the abandoned house of doom, I had plenty of time to think about the shit I was in right now. I'm stuck like this forever but was it really that bad? We could easily runaway and I'll be with my friends. Forever. Forever seemed like a long time if you come to think of it. I could get used to it. I could do things I've always wanted to do! Like skydiving, rollerblading or maybe surfing. Ok fine I'm lying. I've never thought about any of those stuff. They just sounded cool.

All my life I could only think about Charlie. My dad. My whole life was sadly revolved around him. Anything I did was controlled by the fear of what Charlie might do to me. Ha! I'm a Vampire now Charlie! Take that! Not even your stupid gun can leave a scratch on me. Anger and hatred bubbled through me. URGH! Even now my mind's monopolized by him. Maybe I could go and rip his body into shreds then he'll be gone! I'll be sane again.

No…I knew I couldn't do that. I know somewhere inside that broken man, was my father. The person I once called daddy. He just loved my mother so much and when she left, I saw a part of him die. I wanted to comfort him. Do anything I possibly could to make feel better but he just shoved me aside just because I reminded him too much of my mother. I looked like the younger version of my mother except she was prettier. Wait. Why am I defending him?! That man who had made me suffer so much? I guess love does that shit to you.

"You know, I would give anything to know what you're thinking now." Edward murmured behind me, giving me goosebumps on the back of my neck. His voice was like silk enticing me to jump him right there. The things that boy does to me… I heard Jasper snicker infront. Oh yea..

"Stupid emo vampire." I grumbled. Jasper laughed throwing his head back.

"Why is Jasper singing the national anthem backwards in his head?" Edward asked. Gosh he looked cute when he was confused.

"Cause he's a freak like that." I answered skipping forward, earning a growl from Jasper.

"Well here we are!" Daniel said opening the door for us. Inside "the others" were lounging on the mouldy furniture like we're all here for tea.

"Mum! Dad!" Emmett yelled dashing towards a blonde man and a brunette. He easily lifted them off the ground swinging them around. Edward and Alice also went to give them a hug. I looked away not wanting to intrude in their family moment. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Even in this fucked up life, they still have their family together and from the looks of it, both their parents seemed genuinely nice.

I looked around trying to see if I recognized anyone. Oh hey! That's Tanya from my Spanish class! Wow she looked prettier than usual. Well duh Bella. Vampires? Remember?

* * *

Once the introductions were taken care of, we got down to business training for the "attack". At least that's what their calling it. Victoria asked us if we discovered any of our powers yet. We pretended like we didn't know what she was talking about. Like we're telling that bitch.

Carlisle and Esme, Edwards parents, seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I saw Edward stifling his laughter while he stared pointedly at them.

Daniel then thought us the basics of fighting, later showing us his power. Within a second, everyone was on the floor writhing in pain. "….the fuck." I said out loud as I was the only one standing.

"Ah, Bella, you seem to be the only one immune to my powers. I guess you can sit out of this training." He said.

Whoa there goes our plans of escaping I thought slowly walking to the sides. Pain was etched on everyone of those faces.

"The Volturi has a similar power too. So it's best you get used to this." Victoria said joining us.

No wonder she only needed Daniel by her side to control us. She could get all of us on the ground even before you can say Volturi. That evil conniving…

"Bella! I see you've found your power?" Victoria exclaimed clapping her hands. She looked like she was a kid in a candy store. An evil kid at that.

"It's best that you go work on the shield of yours. It might come in handy."

Work on it? Yea… Maybe I could expand my shield? I could protect my friends! That's it!

I gleefully concentrated hard not really knowing what I'm doing.

Yeaup…annnny minute now…annnyyy…

Okaayyyyy.. maybe not.

**AN- Hey guys thx for the reviews! It really encourages me to write more =P soooo reviews? lmao.(i'm just bored)**


End file.
